Krzeszowice
Krzeszowice – miasto w woj. małopolskim, w powiecie krakowskim, siedziba gminy miejsko-wiejskiej Kzeszowice. Jest jednym z ośrodków miejskich aglomeracji krakowskiej. Według danych z 30 września 2009 miasto miało 10 007 mieszkańców. Położone jest ok. 25 kilometrów na zachód od centrum (18 km od granicy) Krakowa, przy |linii kolejowej nr 133 (Kraków – Katowice) i przy drodze krajowej nr 79 (ul. Kościuszki, ul. Trzebińska) (południowa część miasta). W latach 1975-1998 administracyjnie należało do woj. m. krakowskiego. W latach 1928–1966 miało status uzdrowiska o charakterze użyteczności publicznej. Środowisko geograficzne Gmina Krzeszowice położona jest w południowej części Wyżyny Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej, na obszarze Rowu Krzeszowickiego oraz Garbu Tenczyńskiego. Potrzaskana w czasie alpejskich ruchów górotwórczych płyta wyżyny kryje w sobie liczne intruzje magmowe, stąd na obszarze gminy występują: porfiry, dolomity, diabazy oraz tuf wulkaniczny. Począwszy od dewonu, reprezentowane są tu wszystkie ery geologiczne. Wapienne podłoże Wyżyny Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej oraz Grzbietu Tenczyńskiego odsłania się w wielu miejscach, ukazując formy krasowe – liczne jaskinie, doliny krasowe oraz ostańce, należące do osobliwości tego regionu. Dla ochrony wszystkich tych niezwykłości w 1981 roku utworzono Zespół Jurajskich Parków Krajobrazowych. Jest ich sze, z czego 3 leżą częściowo na terenie gminy Krzeszowice: Rudniański – obejmujący niewielki wycinek Garbu Tenczyńskiego, Tenczyński – z pozostałą częścią Garbu Tenczyńskiego, Dolinki Krakowskie – z południową częścią Płaskowyżu Ojcowskiego. Na terenie Czatkowic naukowcy z Instytutu Paleobiologii PAN odkryli szczątki prażaby czatkobatrach (Czatkobatrachus polonicus), w brekcji kostnej. Historia Pierwsza historyczna wzmianka o Krzeszowicach pochodzi z 1286 roku, kiedy to biskup Paweł z Przemankowa nadał Fryczkowi Fretonowi z Bytomia przywilej na założenie w istniejącej już wsi Cressouicy sołectwa na zasadzie prawa magdeburskiego. W 1337 roku prawdopodobnie istniał tu już kościół. Według Długosza w 2. połowie XV w. w Krzeszowicach stał drewniany kościół pod wezwaniem św. Marcina, istniała szkoła, karczma i folwark plebański. W roku 1555 Krzeszowice stały się własnością Stanisława Tęczyńskiego i weszły w skład hrabstwa tęczyńskiego. W następnych latach były własnością m.in. Sieniawskich, Opalińskich, Czartoryskich, Lubomirskich, a od 1816 roku Potockich. W XVII w. odkryto lecznicze właściwości tutejszych wód siarczanych. Pierwszy zapis o wykorzystaniu tutejszych wód siarczanych do leczenia bydła dokonany został przez miejscowego proboszcza, w kronice parafialnej zanotowano w 1625 roku. W 1778 roku książę August Czartoryski, w związku z organizacją uzdrowiska na bazie odkrytych źródeł wód o charakterze leczniczym, wybudował pierwsze łazienki, a w roku następnym zarejestrowano już pierwszych pacjentów. W związku z rozwojem uzdrowiska w latach 1783–1786 powstał pałacyk Vauxhall, a nieco później w 1819 roku budynek Łazienki Zielone (zwane od roku 1858 Zofia). Zewnętrznym wyrazem znaczenia Krzeszowic był fakt, że w latach 1809–1815 oraz 1855–1867 stanowiły siedzibę oddzielnego powiatu krzeszowickiego, a później nadal mieścił się tutaj sąd powiatowy, który w roku 1886 objął swym zasięgiem 29 wsi. W latach 1815–1846 należało do Wolnego Miasta Kraków (Rzeczpospolita Krakowska). Z fundacji Zofii Potockiej w roku 1829 powstał szpital dla pracowników dóbr tęczyńskich, który w czasie powstania listopadowego (1830–1831), z polecenia Artura Potockiego, został udostępniony powstańcom szukającym schronienia na terenie Rzeczypospolitej Krakowskiej. W latach 1842–1843 wybudowano Dom Schronienia im. Artura przeznaczony dla ubogich, a w latach 1832 i 1840–1844 neogotycki kościół według projektu K. F. Schinkla, którego wykańczanie trwało do 1874 roku. W 1847 roku przeprowadzono przez Krzeszowice linię kolejową z Krakowa do Mysłowic (fragment linii Kraków – Wiedeń), zaś w roku 1850 Krzeszowice otrzymały przywilej na odbywanie jarmarków. W związku z niewolą narodową miejscowa ludność zaangażowana była zarówno w powstaniu krakowskim (1846), jak i w powstaniu styczniowym (1863), dla którego okoliczne miejscowości stanowiły ważne punkty przerzutu broni i powstańców do Królestwa. W latach 1850–1855 Potoccy wybudowali, według projektu F. M. Lanciego, pałac w stylu renesansu włoskiego. Wraz z rozpoczęciem budowy pałacu założono park krajobrazowy z cechami parku angielskiego. Pałac został zamieszkany w roku 1862, a drobne przeróbki, szczególnie wnętrz, trwały do roku 1870. Pod koniec XIX wieku Krzeszowice przeżyły fazę intensywnego rozwoju przemysłowego i urbanistycznego. Powstały nowe zakłady produkcyjne: stycharskie i garncarskie (ok. 1880), tartak parowy (ok. 1894), fabryka beczek (ok. 1894), fabryka zaprawy fasadowej (1900), fabryka dachówek i drenów oraz fabryka farb ziemnych (1906), fabryka wyrobów cementowych i betonowych (1907). W 1910 roku miejscowość zamieszkiwało w 311 domach 2619 osób (w tym ok. 18% Żydów). Powierzchnia Krzeszowic wynosiła wówczas 733,6 ha. W 1919 roku Rada Gminna wystąpiła z prośbą o przyznanie Krzeszowicom praw miejskich, które uzyskały je 3 grudnia 1924 roku. Potwierdzenie praw miejskich Krzeszowice uzyskały 18 października 1933 roku. W tym samym roku powołano do życia Komitet Rozbudowy Miasta Krzeszowic, które popierało intensywny rozwój budownictwa prywatnego. Powstała dzielnica willowa Nowy Świat, zaczęto wznosić kamienice czynszowe trzy- i czterokondygnacyjne. W 1921 roku liczba mieszkańców Krzeszowic wyniosła 2993 osoby (w tym ponad 17% Żydów). Dziesięć lat później liczba ta wzrosła do 3391 osób. 8 października 1934 roku nastąpiła katastrofa kolejowa w Krzeszowicach, w wyniku której śmierć poniosło 10 osób, a kilkanaście zostało rannych. W 1939 roku liczba ludności miasta wzrosła do 3500 osób zamieszkujących 382 budynki, a miasto znalazło się na terenie Generalnego Gubernatorstwa, rok później Niemcy przebudowali i odrestaurowali pałac Potockich nazwany przez nich Haus Kressendorf, który stał się letnią rezydencją gubernatora Hansa Franka, nazwa miasta zmieniona została na Kressendorf. 1 kwietnia 1941 roku z miasta wysiedlono 481 osób narodowości żydowskiej. Z tej liczby po 1945 roku powróciło do Krzeszowic 46 osób. Z początkiem lat 50. XX w. rozpoczęto budowę mieszkań dla robotników (obecne bloki przy ul. Danka i częściowo niska zabudowa bloków na ul. Targowej). W 1950 roku miasto liczyło 3446 mieszkańców. Wkrótce powiększono tereny kolejowe, powstały place składowe oraz fabryka materiałów budowlanych. Część rynku zamieniono na zieleniec z fontanną. W latach 1964–1969 nastąpiła reaktywacja ośrodka balneologicznego, nieczynnego od czasu II wojny światowej. W pobliżu łazienek odkryto dwa nowe źródła mineralne: solankowe i siarczane. Powstały osiedla bloków mieszkalnych i domów jednorodzinnych (w 1965 roku pięciokondygnacyjne bloki przy obecnej ul. Targowej i Armii Krajowej, w roku 1978 bloki przy ul. Długiej i Żbickiej oraz osiedle domków jednorodzinnych Ćmany, a w latach 1982–1984 bloki przy ul. Szarych Szeregów). W latach 60. i 70. XX w. powstały duże zakłady związane z przemysłem budowlanym i ogrodniczym. Na przełomie lat 70. i 80. XX w. zdecydowane większość mieszkań w nowo powstałych blokach zasiedlili mieszkańcy Krakowa oraz ludność spoza miasta. W 1997 roku do miasta przyłączono Czatkowice (z terenami odkrywkowej Kopalni Wapienia „Czatkowice”), Żbik i część Woli Filipowskiej i Nawojowej Góry. Historia uzdrowiska Największe znaczenie dla współczesnego charakteru Krzeszowic jako uzdrowiska miał trzeciorzęd (60–1 mln lat p.n.e.), a ściślej – morze mioceńskie, które zalało Rów Krzeszowicki, utworzony wcześniej pod wpływem alpejskich ruchów górotwórczych. W specyficznych warunkach terenowych na dnie morza, wśród iłów, wytrącał się z wody siarczan wapnia, czyli gips. Na skutek działania materii organicznej, zawartej w sąsiadujących z gipsem pokładach, zostaje on zredukowany. W wyniku dalszych procesów dochodzi do wypłukiwania związków siarki, które w postaci wody siarczanowo-wapniowo-siarczkowej wypływają w Krzeszowicach w postaci dwu źródeł: Głównego i Zofii. Pierwszego zapisu mówiącego o wykorzystaniu wód siarczanych do leczenia bydła dokonał miejscowy proboszcz, ks. Bernard Bocheński, w kronice parafialnej z 1625 roku. Jednak rozwój uzdrowiska rozpoczyna się w II połowie XVIII w., kiedy dr Jan Gotfryd Leonhardi, na zlecenie księcia Augusta Czartoryskiego, dokonał badań właściwości wody siarczanej oraz odkrył i zastosował do celów leczniczych źródło wody żelazistej. Około 1778 roku ocembrowano jedyne ówczesne źródło wody siarczanowej (Zdrój Główny). Prawdopodobnie w tym samym roku wybudowano pierwsze łazienki, a w roku następnym zarejestrowano pierwszych pacjentów. Zatwierdzone przez księcia Czartoryskiego plany budowy nowoczesnych łazienek realizowała energicznie księżna Izabela Lubomirska. W 1788 roku zespół uzdrowiskowy składał się z pięciu niewielkich domków kąpielowych, dwóch łaźni, lazaretu i mieszkania dla ubogich gości, pałacyku Vauxhall prowadzącego działalność rozrywkową dla kuracjuszy, oberży oraz kilku obiektów pomocniczych i gospodarczych. W następnych latach księżna zamierzała znacznie rozbudować uzdrowisko, plan ten jednak nie został zrealizowany, prawdopodobnie ze względu na zaistniałe wydarzenia polityczne (II i III rozbiór Polski w latach 1793 i 1795, powstanie kościuszkowskie w roku 1794, okres wojen napoleońskich w latach 1803–1815). W okresie tym lekarzem zdrojowym był Leopold de Lafontaine, który w 1789 roku wydał pierwszą monografię uzdrowiska, zawierającą oprócz charakterystyki wód także opis okolicy. Kolejny etap rozwoju uzdrowiska rozpoczął się wraz z przejęciem Krzeszowic w 1816 roku przez wnuka Izabeli Czartoryskiej – Artura Potockiego i jego żonę Zofię z Branickich. W 1819 roku, prawdopodobnie na miejscu wcześniejszej łaźni, powstały Łazienki Zielone. W 1829 roku Zofia Potocka zakupiła pole z bijącym na nim źródłem wody siarczanowej i zbudowała tam szpital (dziś Stary Szpital), przeznaczony dla leczenia pracowników hrabstwa tęczyńskiego. Na rok 1835 przypadł szczyt zainteresowania uzdrowiskiem, które z biegiem lat stopniowo malało. W 1847 roku odnotowany został chwilowy wzrost popularności kurortu, spowodowany uruchomieniem linii kolei żelaznej z Krakowa do Mysłowic przez Krzeszowice. Wysiłki Potockich przeniosły się na rozbudowę dochodowego górnictwa i przemysłu. W ślad za tym obniżył się poziom usług lekarskich, a urządzenia łazienkowe ulegały stopniowej dewastacji. Po przeprowadzeniu w 1858 roku przez Józefa Dietla wnikliwej lustracji uzdrowiska i przedstawieniu projektu poprawy zaistniałej sytuacji podjęto działania na rzecz odnowy uzdrowiska. Unowocześniono metody lecznicze, dokonano koniecznych napraw urządzeń. W 1869 roku Adolf Aleksandrowicz dokonał nowej analizy chemicznej wód wody siarczanowej obu źródeł. W latach 1875–1876 gruntownie przebudowano i zmodernizowano Łazienki Zielone, a w 1877 roku oddano do użytku nowy, piętrowy dom mieszkalny dla gości uzdrowiska. Poczynania te znacznie zwiększyły zainteresowanie Krzeszowicami. Podobnie sytuacja przedstawiała się w latach następnych, aż do początku XX w. Pomimo modernizacji łazienek w 1923 roku i uzyskania w 1928 roku statusu uzdrowiska posiadającego charakter użyteczności publicznej, w ciągu całego okresu międzywojennego Krzeszowice miały tylko lokalne znaczenie. Podczas II wojny światowej budynki łazienek zostały wykorzystane przez okupanta dla potrzeb wojennych i uległy poważnej dewastacji. Po zakończeniu II wojny światowej podejmowano szereg prób wznowienia lecznictwa uzdrowiskowego. W 1964 roku reaktywowano uzdrowisko. W pobliżu łazienek odkryto dwa nowe źródła mineralne: solankowe oraz wody siarczanowej. 1 stycznia 1967 roku Krzeszowice straciły status uzdrowiska. W latach 1966–1968 przeprowadzono prace adaptacyjne w budynku łazienek Zofia i częściowo rozbudowano ośrodek. W 1970 roku ówczesny Górniczy Ośrodek Rehabilitacyjny Narządów Ruchu przyjął pierwszych pacjentów. Na przełomie lat 70. i 80. ponownie rozbudowano łazienki w kierunku południowym, a na początku XXI w. w kierunku zachodnim, oraz wybudowano tzw. przełączkę, która zasłoniła zabytkową fasadę budynku głównego. Obecne leczenie (stacjonarne i ambulatoryjne) obejmuje pacjentów ze schorzeniami reumatologicznymi, neurologicznymi i pourazowymi, jako największe centrum rehabilitacji narządów ruchu w Małopolsce. Zabytki * Pałac Potockich zbudowany w stylu włoskiego renesansu o kubaturze 43 tysięcy m, składający się z 228 różnych pomieszczeń, według projektu Franciszka Lanciego w latach 1850–1857, ze zmianami w 1871 roku. Decyzją Ministra Rolnictwa z listopada 2009 roku pałac wraz z uzdrowiskiem oraz ruinami zamku Tenczyn mają zostać zwrócone potomkom rodziny Potockich. * Kościół pw. św. Marcina w stylu neogotyckim. Wzniesiony w latach 1832–1847 przez Karola Fryderyka Schinkla * Vauxhall wybudowany w latach 1783–1786 wg projektu Szczepana Humberta na polecenie księżnej Izabeli Lubomirskiej jako dom zdrojowy z salami zabaw – obecnie mieści się tu galeria wystawiennicza oraz siedziba Centrum Kultury i Sportu w Krzeszowicach. * Łazienki Zofia ufundowane ok. 1819 roku przez Zofię Potocką. * Zdrój Główny wody siarczanowej z ok. 1778 roku; zbudowany na polecenie Augusta Czartoryskiego, ocembrowana z inicjatywy lekarza zdrojowego Jana Goftfryda Leonhardiego. * Uzdrowiskowy Dom Gościnny, klasycystyczny hotel łazienkowy: powstał w 1876 roku (od 1945 roku siedziba liceum ogólnokształcącego), na fasadzie budynku w 1987 roku wmurowano tablicę pamiątkową poświęconą Wincentemu Dankowi, założycielowi liceum, w 2001 budynek został poddany generalnemu remontowi. * Dworzec kolejowy z 1847 roku. * Zespół dawnego folwarku z 1788 roku. * Willa Japonka z 1920 roku, z drewnianym poddaszem, nakrytym dachami mansardowymi, mieściła się tu restauracja i pokoje dla kuracjuszy. * Park miejski (Planty) z XIII w. park z pomnikami przyrody. * Traktiernia z 1849 roku, pełniąca rolę oberży, jadłodajni oraz mieszkań dla ówczesnej służby. * Buzdyganówka – późnoklasycystyczny, piętrowy budynek Floriana Buzdygana. * Kapliczka "Pod Twoją Obronę" z 1858 roku, jako dawny zbiornik wody siarczanowej płynący z pobliskiego Zdroju Głównego; * Kaplica na cmentarzu z 1864 roku, według projektu Augusta Stülera, w jej podziemiach pochowane są prochy Józefa Chłopickiego, na murze umieszczone są dwie tablice pamiątkowe poświęcone J. Chłopickiemu oraz Romanowi Załuskiemu, Tadeuszowi Neymanowi i Dyzmie Chromemu. * Byłe synagogi przy ulicy Wąskiej nr 1 i nr 4. Turystyka Krzeszowice dzięki licznym szlakom turystyki pieszej i rowerowej stanowią bazę wypadową do zwiedzania parków krajobrazowych – Tenczyńskiego i Dolinek Krakowskich. ; Szlaki turystyczne : * żółty szlak łączący Chrzanów z Pieskową Skałą jest podzielony na 2 części: Dolinek Jurajskich: Krzeszowice – Pieskowa Skała oraz Ziemi Chrzanowskiej Chrzanów – Krzeszowice. * przez Niedźwiedzią Górę, Bukową Górę, Zimny Dół do Czernichowa ; Szlaki rowerowe : * z Krzeszowic przez Miękinię, Dolinę Kamienic, Wolę Filipowską, Puszczę Dulowską, Las Orley, rezerwat przyrody Dolina Potoku Rudno, Sankę, Dolinę Sanki i Niedźwiedzią Górę do Krzeszowic. * z Krzeszowic przez Tenczynek, Brzoskwinię, Las Zwierzyniecki, Las Zabierzowski, Szczyglice do Krakowa. * z Krzeszowic przez Bartlową Górę, Dolinę Eliaszówki, Dębnik i Siedlec do Krzeszowic. * z Krzeszowic do stacji PKP w Woli Filipowskiej. Media * Rynek Firm - największy bezpłatny informator * Magazyn Krzeszowicki – pismo Rady Miejskiej w Krzeszowicach. * Ziemia Krzeszowicka – pismo Stowarzyszenia Miłośników Ziemi Krzeszowickiej. Sport * GKS Świt Krzeszowice (piłka nożna: V liga) * MKS MOS Maraton Krzeszowice (siatkówka: II liga- kobiety, IV liga- mężczyźni) Religia * Zobacz: ''Struktury religijne'' * Kościół św. Marcina w Krzeszowicach parafii rzymskokatolickiej św. Marcina * Sala Królestwa zboru Świadków Jehowy, ul. Kościuszki 49 (czwartek 18.30, niedziela 10.00) * Zbór Kościoła Zielonoświątkowego Podział administracyjny miasta Administracyjnie miasto podzielone jest na następujące osiedla: * Osiedle Centrum, liczba mieszkańców: 2567. Obejmuje ścisłe centrum miasta oraz osiedla bloków mieszkalnych przy ul. Targowej i Armii Krajowej oraz ul. Leśnej na Gwoźdźcu * Osiedle Jurajskie, liczba mieszkańców: 2428. Osiedle we wschodniej części miasta z osiedlami bloków mieszkalnych przy ul. Długiej, Szarych Szeregów i Żbickiej (dawne osiedle Krakowska oraz ul. Reymonta) * Osiedle Parkowe, liczba mieszkańców: 2389. Osiedle w zachodniej części miasta, po zachodniej stronie rzeki Krzeszówka, obejmujące ul. Grunwaldzką i przylegające do niej ulice, z osiedlami Nad Filipówką oraz Olchówki. * Osiedle Nowy Świat, liczna mieszkańców: 1011. Osiedle w północno-wschodniej części centrum miasta wraz z Osiedlem Ćmany i ul. Dąbrowskiego. * Osiedle Czatkowice, liczba mieszkańców: 1031. Osiedle w północnej części miasta – dawna wieś Czatkowice. * Osiedle Żbik, liczba mieszkańców: 581. Osiedle w północno-wschodniej części miasta – dawna wieś Żbik. Ulice * Akacjowa – w zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe), nad lewym brzegiem rzeki Filipówka, do 1997 roku w granicach wsi Wola Filipowska, zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi z lat 80. i 90. XX w; * Armii Krajowej – w centrum miasta do 1990 roku nosiła nazwę ul. Manifestu Lipcowego, zabudowana blokami mieszkalnymi powstałymi w latach 60 XX w. i 70. XX w.; * ks. Bandurskiego – w zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe), nad prawym brzegiem rzeki Filipówka, zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi w większości z lat 70.-90. XX w., znajduje się tutaj dawna drewniana leśniczówka z 2. poł. XIX w., w 2007 roku powstało na zachodnim krańcu ulicy osiedle bloków Nad Filipówką, kolejne osiedle jest w trakcie budowy; * Batalionów Chłopskich – obwodnica w północnej części miasta, łącząca ul. Legionów Polskich z os. Czatkowic (Dolnych) (Osiedle Centrum), wybudowana w latach 90. XX w., na byłej bocznicy kolejowej do kamieniołomu w Miękini, po obu stronach ulicy istnieją ogródki działkowe, a w 2010 roku w południowej części ulicy powstał budynek przedszkola; * gen. Józefa Chłopickiego – odchodząca na zachód od ul. Grunwaldzkiej (Osiedle Parkowe), gęsto zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi, przy końcu ulicy znajduje się cmentarz z 1. poł. XIX w., na którym spoczywa m.in. Józef Chłopicki, Daniel Edward Friedlein, Roman Załuski, Tadeusz Neyman, Dyzma Chrobry, Florian Buzdygan, Jan Oszacki, Jan Walkowski, Mieczysław Mazurek, Wincenty Danek; * Stanisława Czycza – w południowej części miasta na tzw. ''Gwoźdźcu'' (Osiedle Centrum), przy rzece Krzeszówka (w 1977 roku wybudowany został nowy most na tej rzece) przy ulicy mieszkał Stanisław Czycz (jego dom rodzinny znajduje się w granicach Nawojowej Góry), do 1997 roku zabudowa tej ulicy należała do Nawojowej Góry, przy niej zlokalizowana jest oczyszczalnia ścieków; * Wincentego Danka – w centrum miasta (Osiedle Centrum), na wschodnim brzegu Krzeszówki, zabudowana blokami mieszkalnymi z przeł. lat 60. i 70. XX w., do 1991 roku istniało tu kino Nowości, do 2. poł. lat 70. nosiła nazwę ulica Apteczna; * Ignacego Daszyńskiego (do 1935 roku ul. Kolejowa, 1935-1939 ul. 11 Listopada) – ciągnąca się od Rynku, przez rondo Jana Pawła II, linie kolejową (przejazd koło stacji PKP) aż do granic Tenczynka (Osiedle Centrum), przy ulicy m.in. istnieje tartak powstały w XVIII w., do 1935 roku był to mały zakład pracujący dla potrzeb Potockich, od tego czasu kilkakrotnie rozbudowany (m.in. po zniszczeniach wojennych w 1945 roku), 1 maja 1997 roku przez pożar uległ zniszczeniu (po upadku Zakładu Przemysłu Drzewnego, przeszedł w prywatne ręce); przy rondzie znajduje się wybudowany w latach 70. XX w. duży dom towarowy Centrum oraz zespół rehabilitacyjny Zofia z 1819 roku wybudowany przez Zofię Potocką (żonę Artura Potockiego), imię fundatorki nadano po gruntownej modernizacji w 1875 roku, którą nadzorował Józef Dietl (rozbudowany ok. 1965 roku, ok. 1978 i 2007 roku) wokół istnieje park zdrojowy (przy zachodniej stronie ulicy); ulicę wytyczono pod koniec XVII w. jako aleje spacerową, obsadzoną kasztanowcami; w latach 90 XX w. powstały nowy budynek handlowo-gastronomiczny wraz z pocztą, a w 2001 roku za przejazdem kolejowym wybudowano Centrum Dystrybucji Żywności Mrożonej „Jago”. * Jarosława Dąbrowskiego – ulica w centrum miasta (Osiedle Nowy Świat), zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi (większość z lat 70. i 80. XX w.); * Długa – z blokami mieszkalnymi z 2. połowy lat 70. XX w. (nazywana na początku os. Krakowska obecnie część Osiedla Jurajskiego), mieści się tutaj gimnazjum (z lat 90. XX w.) z halą widowiskowo-sportową (z 2001 roku); * Działkowa – pomiędzy osiedlami Ćmany a Czatkowice (Górne) (Osiedle Nowy Świat), z zabudową domów jednorodzinnych z lat 60. XX w i z początku XXI w., przy ulicy mieszczą się ogródki działkowe; * św. Floriana – niewielka (Osiedle Centrum), przy której mieści się remiza strażacka i centrum komunikacyjne (busy i autobusy) powstałe na pocz. XXI w.; * Gminna – stromo ciągnąca się od zachodniej strony ul. Grunwaldzkiej (Osiedle Parkowe), zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi większości z lat 60. i 70. XX w.; * Grunwaldzka – po zachodniej stronie rzeki Krzeszówki (Osiedle Parkowe), w czasie II wojny światowej przemianowana na ulicę Kirchstrasse (Kościelna), przy ulicy znajdują się: kościół, budynek Urzędu Miejskiego wzniesiony w latach 1899-1905, natomiast po zachodniej stronie ulicy zachował się układ łanowy pierwotnej wsi z okresu lokacji w XVII w., w późniejszych latach łany te zostały podzielone na węższe pasma, od ulicy co kilkanaście metrów ciągną się stromo – na zachód – wąskie boczne uliczki, do których zwrócone są frontem domy, a na ich zapleczu znajdują się działki; * Hallerczyków – zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. w północno-wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Jaśminowa – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. XXI w. pomiędzy os. Ćmany a os. Czatkowice (Górne) – na Osiedlu Nowy Świat; * Kolejowa – przy krzeszowickiej stacji PKP (Osiedle Centrum); * Tadeusza Kościuszki – zbudowana w latach 1935-1937, w ciągu drogi krajowej nr 79 (Osiedle Jurajskie – wschodni kraniec ulicy, Osiedle Centrum i Osiedle Parkowe – zachodni kraniec ulicy), ciągnąca się od mostu rzecznego (z 2008 roku; stary most z lat 30 XX w. rozebrany w 2008 roku, oraz most kolejki dojazdowej do wapiennika z lat 40 XX w. rozebrany również w 2008 roku) na Krzeszówce (przy granicy z Nawojową Górą), przez most kolejowy z 2011 roku (stary wiadukt z lat 30. XX w. został rozebrany w 2011 roku), aż do ul. Trzebińskiej na zachodzie miasta; przy ulicy znajdują się: dwie stacje benzynowe; sklep Biedronka (z pocz. XXI w.); budynek banku PKO BP (z poł. lat 90. XX w.); Salą Królestwa Świadków Jehowy, zespół dawnego folwarku Potockich z 1788 roku z charakterystycznymi zabudowaniami rzędowymi z pocz. XX w.; starostwo powiatowe (wydz. budowlany i komunikacyjny) i urząd pracy, a pomiędzy ul. Kościuszki, św. Floriana, Kolejową a Daszyńskiego znajduje się ogród działkowy Zdrój; W 2. poł. XIX w. przy ulicy powstały dworki wyższych urzędników dworskich i lekarzy zdrojowych, niektóre zachowały się do dziś, przy skrzyżowaniu z ul. Szpitalną znajdują się klika zabudowań typu wiejskiego z przeł. XIX i XX w. o drewnianej konstrukcji zębowej; przy ulicy zachowany jest budynek kuźni z końca XIX w.; * Krakowska – (w latach 1935-1939 ul. Józefa Piłsudskiego przemianowana przez hitlerowców na Krakauerstrassse, w latach 1953-1956 ul. Józefa Stalina) reprezentacyjna, ciągnąca się od Rynku do wschodniej części miasta (Osiedle Centrum), znajduje się przy niej: budynek Banku Spółdzielczego, siedziba Muzeum Regionalnego, Zespół Szkół Zawodowych (budynek z pocz. lat 50. XX w.), filia szkoły podstawowej oraz we wschodniej części obiekty przemysłowe, na skrzyżowaniu z ul. Legionów Polskich (przy której w 2001 roku powstała sygnalizacja świetlna), istnieje budynek tzw. bunkier przy nim istniało do 1850 roku źródło wody żelazistej; * Walerego Krawczyńskiego – zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. w północno-wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Krzywa – zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi w centrum miasta (Osiedle Centrum); * Pl. Franciszka Kulczyckiego – plac ze skwerem w centrum miasta (Osiedle Centrum), mieści się przy nim stadion GKS „Świt”, straż miejska, biblioteka publiczna, budynek sądu grodzkiego (budynki z pocz. lat 70. XX w.); * Kwiatowa – zabudowana domami jednorodzinnymi z przeł. lat 70. i 80. XX w. w zachodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Legionów Polskich – dawna ul. 15-Grudnia, a w czasie II wojny światowej Czatkoiwerstrasse, ciągnąca się od skrzyżowania z ul. Krakowską do os. Czatkowice (Górne) (Osiedle Centrum), przy ulicy znajduje się m.in.: pogotowie ratunkowe (dawna „Porodówka”), przychodnia lekarska, wielki plac targowy (w poniedziałek odbywa się tu drugi co do wielkości w Małopolsce tzw. jarmark – przywilej jego odbywania nastąpił w 1850 roku), pracownicze ogródki działkowe Kolejarz ze świetlicą, piekarnia i budynki dawnej masarni (oba z poł. lat 80. XX w.); * Leśna – w południowej części miasta na tzw. Gwoźdźcu (Osiedle Centrum), przy rzece Krzeszówka i wzgórzu Ułańskie Zdrowie; do 1997 roku zabudowa tej ulicy należała do Nawojowej Góry; * Łąkowa – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. XXI w. pomiędzy os. Ćmany a os Czatkowic (Górne) (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * 3 Maja – w centrum miasta od skrzyżowania z ul. Krakowską (koło tzw. bunkra) do skrzyżowania z ul. Kościuszki (koło supersamu) (Osiedle Centrum); * Majowa – z domami jednorodzinnymi z poł. lat. 70. XX w. na os. Ćmany, rozdziela to osiedle na część wschodnią (młodszą) i zachodnią (starszą) (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Miękińska – w północno-zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe), prowadzi od skrzyżowania z ul. Grunwaldzką do granic wsi Miękinia, od strony północnej wznosi się Bartlowa Góra; * Modrzewiowa – z domami jednorodzinnymi z poł. lat 70. XX w. w zachodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Na Skarpie – z domami jednorodzinnymi z poł. lat 70. XX w. w zachodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Nowa Wieś – w zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe) z domami prywatnymi, przy niej znajduje się m.in.: Dom Schronienia z lat 1842-1843, jako dawny przytułek dla ubogich pracowników Potockich; kaplica pw. św. Stanisława Biskupa Męczennika z 1848 roku, * Ogrodowa – dawna ul. Nagórzańskiego w zachodniej części centrum miasta (Osiedle Centrum i Osiedle Parkowe), znajduje się przy niej m.in.: Pałac Potockich z parkiem, tzw. Stary Pałac (obecnie siedziba Urzędu Miejskiego”), Willa Japonka z 1923 roku, dawny dom gościny z 1879 roku (obecnie gmach Liceum Ogólnokształcącego), dawne stajnie angielskie i spichlerz, Zdrój Główny ocembrowany ok. 1778 roku, ulica przechodzi przez most (koło kościoła) nad Krzeszówką; wokół ulicy rozciąga się park (część północna XVIII w. parku zdrojowego) – Park Adama Bogackiego – z figurą głowy Chrystusa z 1851 roku; znajduje się też symboliczny grób nieznanego żołnierza, na którym umieszczony jest głaz; budynek Państwowej Szkoły Muzycznej; * Parkowa – ciągnąca się od Rynku aż do ul. Nowa Wieś przy pałacu Potockich (Osiedle Centrum i Osiedle Parkowe); przy ulicy znajduje się zabudowa z II poł. XX w., koło mostu na Krzeszówce znajduje się Zdrój Główny oraz kapliczka Pod Twoją Obronę z 1858 roku, dawny zbiornik wody siarczanowej – przy Skwerze Drahonowskiej-Małkowskiej; postój taksówek; * Stanisława Polaczka – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. w północno-wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Polna – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. XXI w. pomiędzy os. Ćmany a os. Czatkowice (Górne) (Osiedle Czatkowice); * Poprzeczna – w południowej części miasta, za linią kolejową, do 1997 roku znajdowała się na terenie Nawojowej Góry; przy ulicy znajduje się budynek dawnej bażantarni, założonej przez Potockich ok. 1840 roku (Osiedle Centrum); * Powstańców Śląskich – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. we wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Władysława Reymonta – z domami jednorodzinnymi we wschodniej części miasta, dawniejsza nazwa do 1997 roku ul. Kościuszki Dalsza (Osiedle Jurajskie); * Rodzinna '- w północno-zachodniej części miasta (''Osiedle Parkowe), boczna ul.Miękińskiej; * '''Różana – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. XXI w. w pomiędzy os. Ćmany a os. Czatkowice (Górne) (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Rynek – na środku Rynku stoi późnoklasycystyczny budynek tzw. Buzdyganówka, wschodnia pierzeja to budynki z okresu końca XIX w. i okresu międzywojennego, północna część to budynki z XIX w. z byłą oberżą z wozownią (później pełnił rolę kasyna, w latach 1945-1993 mieściła się w nim poczta), budynek narożny z ul. Danka powstał w 2. poł. XIX w. na miejscu apteki, istniejącej już przed 1824 roku, a zachodnia część to większości budynki z okresu międzywojennego; w południowo-zachodniej części znajduje się budynek z pocz. XIX w. tzw. Kółko; po II wojnie światowej w zachodnia część Rynku została urządzona jako skwer z wodotryskiem, usunięty w roku 2011 (Osiedle Centrum), w roku 2011 nastąpiła rewitalizacja rynku. * Henryka Sienkiewicza – w południowo-zachodniej części miasta, przy przejeździe kolejowej do Tenczynka, do 1997 roku budynki należały do Woli Filipowskiej (Osiedle Parkowe); * Słoneczna – z domami jednorodzinnymi z 2. poł. lat 70. XX w. w zachodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Sosnowa – z domami jednorodzinnymi z 2. poł. lat 70. XX w. w zachodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Spacerowa – alejka spacerowa na bulwarze przy rzece Krzeszówce (Osiedle Parkowe) tzw. Dzikie Planty z lat 80. XVIII w., w północnej jej części znajdował się w latach 1539 roku do ok. 1880 roku młyn papierny; * Andrzeja Stopki – dawna ul. Niecała w centrum miasta, w okresie II wojny światowej przy ulicy (na której stały tylko dwa budynki) mieszkał Kazimierz Wyka; obecnie kilka domów i blok mieszkalny (z końca lat 70. XX w.) (Osiedle Jurajskie); * Anny Studenckiej – wyjazdowa z osiedla bloków 14, 16, 18 przy ul. Długiej, garaży, kotłowni i biur Sp. Mieszk. Przyjaźń, przy skrzyżowaniu z ul. Krakowską mieści się budynek Muzeum Ziemi Krzeszowickiej (Osiedle Jurajskie); * Szarych Szeregów – we wschodniej części miasta z dużym kompleksem szklarniowym i osiedlem bloków mieszkalnych powstałych w latach 80. XX w., w byłym hotelu Witaminka mieści się od 2001 roku komisariat policji (Osiedle Jurajskie); * Szkolna – dawna ul. Rzeźnicza w centrum miasta, znajduje się przy niej szkoła podstawowa (Osiedle Centrum); * Szpitalna – tzw. Stary Szpital (Osiedle Parkowe), budynek klasycystyczny z 1829 roku, o dwóch piętrowych ryzalitach połączonych parterowym łącznikiem, był to dawny szpital dla pracowników służby Potockich, istniał do 1922 roku potem zaczął pełnić funkcję mieszkalną; w pobliżu źródło wody siarczanowej – Źródło Zofia; * Karola Ślusarczyka – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. we wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Targowa – osiedle mieszkaniowe w centrum miasta z blokami mieszkaniowymi z lat 60. (budynków nakrytych stromymi dachami o charakterze stylu socrealizmu) i 70. XX w., na terenie osiedla dawniej był plac targowy gdzie odbywały się tzw. „jarmarki” (obecnie przeniesione na plac przy ul. Legionów Polskich); dawniej występowała dodatkowa nazwa os. Kąty (Osiedle Centrum); * Tęczowa – ulica z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. XXI w. pomiędzy os. Ćmany a os. Czatkowice (Górne) (Osiedle Nowy Świat; * Trzebińska – w zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe), w ciągu drogi krajowej 79; do 1997 roku w granicach wsi Wola Filipowska; * dr Jana Walkowskiego – w ścisłym centrum miasta, znajduje się tutaj tzw. Vauxhall z lat 1783-1786 wybudowany na polecenie księżnej Izabeli Lubomirskiej, pełnił on funkcję rozrywkową uzdrowiska (po II wojnie światowej mieściła się w nim szkoła, potem urząd pracy a obecnie Centrum Kultury i Sportu) * Wąska – ulica w ścisłym centrum miasta, przed II wojną światową znajdowały się tutaj boźnice żydowskie, po wojnie mieściła się w jednej z niej remiza OSP (Osiedle Centrum); * Franciszka Wężyka – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. we wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Wrzosowa – z domami jednorodzinnymi z 2. poł. lat 70. XX w. w zachodniej części os. Ćmany(Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Wierzbowa – w zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe), odchodząca na zachód od. ul. Nowa Wieś z zabudowaniami dom jednorodzinnych, do 2009 roku nosiła nazwę Nowa Wieś Dolna * Kazimierza Wyki – reprezentacyjna, w ścisłym centrum miasta, po południowej stronie znajduje się osiedle mieszkaniowe przy ul. Targowej; pod nr 10 znajduje się dom, w którym urodził się Kazimierz Wyka (obok salonu Orange) (Osiedle Centrum), * Wyzwolenia – z domami jednorodzinnymi z 2. poł. lat 70. XX w. w zachodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Zagrody – w południowo-zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe) z blokami mieszkalnymi powstałymi na pocz. lat 90. XX w., dawnym hipodromem i stajniami amerykańskimi z końca XIX w. (do pocz. lat 90. XX w. znajdował się tu internat i dom dziecka, a do końca lat 90. XX w. warsztaty szkolne. Obecnie w części wschodniej i południowej znajdują się mieszkania komunalne), terenami składowymi i produkcyjnymi; * Zielona – w zachodniej części miasta (Osiedle Parkowe), do 1997 roku należała do Woli Filipowskiej; przy ul. znajduje się duży zakład prefabrykatów żelbetonowych; * Zimna Woda – we wschodniej części miasta (Osiedle Jurajskie), między północnym brzegiem Krzeszówki a linią kolejową, do 1997 należała do Nawojowej Góry; * Żbicka – z blokami mieszkaniowymi powstałymi pod koniec lat 70. XX w., oraz kilkoma domami jednorodzinnymi; wiadukt kolejowy nad bocznicą kolejową, teren szklarni PHRiO; ciągnie się do os. Żbik (Osiedle Jurajskie); * Żołnierzy Września – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. we wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); * Żwirki i Wigury – z domami jednorodzinnymi z pocz. lat 80. XX w. we wschodniej części os. Ćmany (Osiedle Nowy Świat); Przedsiębiorczość * Budownictwo: Kopalnia Wapienia Czatkowice sp. z o.o. (os.Czatkowice), Kopalnie Portfiru i Diabazu sp. z o.o. (ul.Kościuszki), Eden Springs (os. Czatkowice), Proferem (ul. Krakowska), Styrobud s.c. (ul. Krakowska), Elżbet (ul. Sienkiewicza), Elbud-Kaprin sp. z o.o. (ul. Zielona) * Ogrodnictwo: Clause Polska (ul.Żbicka) * Handel: Rejonowa Spółdzielnia Zaopatrzenia i Zbytu (Legionów Polskich), Orange (ul. Wyki), Biedronka (ul. Kościuszki), Bostar (ul. Zagrody) * Usługi: Cech Rzemiosł Różnych (ul. Daszyńskiego), Bank Spółdzielczy Krzeszowice (ul. Krakowska), Bank PKO BP (ul. Kościuszki), Bank BOŚ (ul. Walkowskiego), Bank PKO SA (Rynek), Alior Bank (ul. Wyki). Transport * linia kolejowa Kraków – Katowice - Krzeszowice (stacja kolejowa) * droga krajowa Osoby urodzone w Krzeszowicach * Agnieszka Czopek * Stanisław Czycz * Wincenty Danek * Olga Drahonowska * Janusz Mazanek * Andrzej Kazimierz Potocki * Felicjan Szopski * Kazimierz Wyka Zobacz też * Krzeszowice (stacja kolejowa) * Katastrofa kolejowa w Krzeszowicach * Czatkobatrach * Nadleśnictwo Krzeszowice Linki zewnętrzne * Krzeszowice oficjalna strona * Historia OSP Krzeszowice – strona oficjalna * Miejska Trasa Turystyczna w Krzeszowicach * Wirtualny spacer Kategoria:Krzeszowice